The new girls
by silverkitsune89
Summary: Two girls come to Yugi's school. To many love triangles to put down, but it should be interesting.
1. The New Students

Author's note: Yet another fanfic done by me and my friend, nine lifes. All of the odd chapters are mine. The even chapters are hers. So... yeah. On with the fic!!!

Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh! We only own our characters! 

Chapter 1: The New Students

"Damn it! I'm going to be late!" Seto Kaiba ran towards the school. His car had broken down on the way to school and he had had to wait for someone to come. When he reached the building, everybody was already in class. Kaiba went up to the office to get a pass.

"Late, Mr. Kaiba?" sneered the women at the front desk.

"Yes. My car broke down. Can I please get a pass?"

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba!" the woman said sarcastically. She wrote out a pass and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Kaiba turned around and headed for the door. Somebody came from behind and stopped him. Kaiba turned around and saw Mrs. Roberts, the guidance counselor, and two other girls he didn't recognize.

"Mr. Kaiba, these two girls are new here. They'll be in your class. Could you take them with you?"

"Sure." Kaiba grunted. The girls followed after him. "So what are your names, anyway?" Kaiba asked after a few minutes.

"I'm Kianna. This is my twin sister, Lienna." Kaiba looked at the girls. Kianna had long, brown hair in two braids and ivy green eyes. Lienna had long black hair with two strands of red and misty gray eyes. Both girls wore the school uniform; a pink shirt a blue skirt. The two seemed completely opposite from each other. Lienna seemed wild and untamed. Kianna, on the other hand, appeared to be kind and serene. Both had an air of mystery surrounding them. "And your name is?"

"Seto Kaiba." He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "Just stay out of my way. I don't need any more fools to put up with." Kaiba said in his famous stoic voice.

Lienna bowed in mock respect. "Of course, Mr. Kaiba!" she sneered. "We would never dream of disturbing you with our simple, girlish minds!"

Kaiba growled as he stopped in front of the door. "This'll be your classroom, room D-12." Kaiba opened the door, handed the teacher the note, and took his seat. The teacher looked at the note, and then at the class.

"Class, these two girls are new here. There names are Lienna and Kianna." The teacher turned towards the girls. "I am Mr. Ayumi. Um..." Mr. Ayumi looked around. "Lienna, you can sit next to Yami. Kianna, you sit next to Yugi." Kianna and Lienna took their seats as the teacher continued his rather boring lecture on Japanese history.

During lunch, Lienna and Kianna went with Yugi, Yami, and their friends.

"So where are you guys from?" Yugi asked.

"We're from Kyoto." Lienna said, grinning.

"I'm sorry, but you never told us your names." Kianna said politely.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I'm Yugi. This is Yami," Yami nodded, "Anzu," the girl with brown hair smiled at them, "Joey," the guy with blonde hair tried to say hi with a bunch of food in his mouth, but didn't succeed, "Honda," the brunette guy grinned at them, "Ryou," A guy with long, silverish hair smiled at them, "Bakura," Bakura, who looked exactly like Ryou, just ignored them, "and Marik." a dark skinned guy gave them a small smile.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Kianna said.

"Hey, what's with Mr. Personality over there?" Lienna asked, pointing to Kaiba.

"Yu mean Mr. High and Mighty?" Joey sneered. "He always eats by himself. He thinks he's above us lesser mortals."

"He's so mean to everyone, so he doesn't have any friends." Anzu said.

Kianna looked over at Kaiba. "I'll be back." Kianna picked up her tray and walked over toward where Kaiba was, sitting in the seat across from him. He looked up at her, frowning.

"What do you want?" Kaiba asked coldly.

"I was just wondering why you were sitting alone." Kianna said calmly. "Nobody should be alone."

"I prefer to be alone."

Kianna gave him a soft smile. "I don't really believe that."

The two of them finished their lunch in silence. When Kianna stood up to leave, Kaiba stopped her.

"Are you going to be eating with me tomorrow?"

"Yes, Seto. I probably will."

"I can't get rid of you, can I?" Kaiba said, glaring at her.

Kianna grinned. "Nope!" Kianna grabbed her tray and left.

A/N: Yay! First chapter is finally finished. Hope you liked it! Please R&R. I need the reviews.


	2. Party!

A/N This is another story I did with my friend. I started it this time, so this is her chapter. On with the fic!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or any of its characters.

Ch. 2 Party!

Lienna was talking to Yami and Marik. 'Both are so cute. Hmm, hard choice.' Lienna thought to herself.

"What are you two doing tonight? It's Friday." Lienna asked them.

"I'm not doing anything." Marik said.

"Me neither." Yami said.

"Wanna go party?" Lienna asked.

"With who?" Yami asked.

"Me, you, Marik, my sister, and whoever she picks." Lienna said.

"All right, I'll go." Yami said. Marik nodded in agreement.

"Okay. It's a date." Lienna winked before skipping away. Both guys blushed at the word 'date.'

Kianna was at her locker when her sister bounced over to her.

"Ok, what did you do this time?" Kianna demanded.

"We're going to the club!" Lienna squealed.

"With who?" Kianna squealed now, filled with excitement.

"I've asked Yami and Marik!" Lienna said. "Are you going to bring anyone?"

"I don't know who. Maybe Joey or Honda. They seem nice enough." Kianna said, suddenly thoughtful. Lienna smiled mischievously. "What? Who?"

"Seto Kaiba." Lienna said, smirking.

Lienna and Kianna rode their motorcycles to the meeting area. They were meeting each other at the club called Azalea Runway. Lienna did a wheely and whooped.

Yami and Marik were almost at the meeting area. As they approached the spot, they saw a familiar face.

"Kaiba!" Yami said, surprised.

"Yami." Kaiba snarled.

Marik didn't say anything. He turned to the sound of two motorcycles.

"The girls are here." Marik said, ending the glaring contest.

Lienna and Kianna pulled in and parked their motorcycles. Kianna was wearing a thin strap spaghetti top covered with a black poncho, bell bottom pants and sandals. Her hair was down and wavy.

Lienna was wearing a black tube top, cut off gloves that came up to her elbows, black leather pants and high boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail, her red bangs hanging down.

"So, you guys ready?" Kianna asked.

"Why are they here?" Kaiba growled.

"Are you two going to argue the whole time?" Lienna asked, hands on her hips.

"Most likely." Yami muttered.

"Hmph, fine then. Let's go Marik." Kianna and Lienna said together. They both locked their arms with one 0f Marik's and they walking into the club. Yami and Kaiba stood there wide eyed in shock and suddenly jealous. Not looking at each other, they walked in.

The night was awesome. Kianna danced mostly with Kaiba (who was somewhat forced off his computer) Kaiba was actually a good dancer and that was something Kianna appreciated a lot.

Lienna danced off and on with Yami and Marik. Both Egyptians didn't seem to get enough of her dancing and smiles. It was about midnight when they left. Only Lienna and Marik seemed to have more energy to burn. They all went to the twins' home, which was an apartment. Thankfully, their room was on the first floor. They entered talking. Yami, Marik, and Lienna went into the kitchen.

"So how did you like the common life?" Kianna asked, smirking.

"All right." Kaiba grunted.

"Liar." Kianna said, getting close to Kaiba's face. Kaiba stared at her. Their faces were only an inch away.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a click. Lienna stood there with a digital camera.

"Aww!" Lienna cooed teasingly.

"Lienna, you bitch!" Kianna ran after her mischievous sister. Lienna squealed and ran into the kitchen.

"Help!" Lienna said while laughing. She hid behind Yami and held him close. Yami blushed a light red as Lienna held him from behind.

Kianna huffed in the kitchen for several minutes before leaving, returning to the living room. Lienna was giggling madly, still holding Yami.

"Um, Lienna, Please let go." Yami asked, blushing a deeper red.

"Hold on a sec." Lienna said, now laughing. She let go and fell to the floor, still laughing. She managed to calm down after a bit.

"What's going on?" Marik asked, still radiating jealousy.

"Come over here." Lienna got out the digital camera. She went to the recent picture of Kianna and Kaiba. She showed it to both of the Egyptians.

They gawked at the almost kissing scene. Lienna started laughing again. "Can I have a copy of that?" Yami asked.

"Sure." Lienna smiled widely.

Kianna returned to the living room, still irritated. Kaiba watched her sit down on the couch beside him.

"I can't believe she did that." Kianna muttered.

Kaiba didn't say anything.

"Hmm. Tired." Kianna said suddenly. She rested her head on his arm. Kaiba wrapped his arm around her waist and looked down at her. Kianna wrapped her arms around his middle, moving her head to his chest.

"Hmm... Oops. Sorry, Seto. I'm... yawn... just so tired." Kianna said, sitting up. Kianna got to the end of the couch and laid there, falling asleep.

Meanwhile in Lienna's room, Marik and Yami were arm wrestling with Lienna, who kept beating them.

"I know what we can do!" Lienna said once she had beaten them both five times.

"What?" The boys asked, excited. They had learned quickly that Lienna was a tomboy.

"Let's wrestle!"

Marik and Yami blushed at the thought. They didn't have time to be shocked because Lienna quickly pinned down Yami. Marik grabbed her around her waist and pinned her down for about a second before Lienna switched their positions. This continued for about an hour before they collapsed.

Lienna's head and some of her top chest was on Marik's chest. Marik's arms were around Lienna's sides. Yami had wrapped his arms around Lienna's hips, his head on her flat stomach. They laid there, catching their breath.

"Well... that was fun." Lienna said, smiling.

"Yes, you're tough." Marik said.

"I've never wrestled a girl before." Yami said honestly.

"Anzu never wrestled? She's too girly." Lienna smirked.

They rested for several minutes before Lienna said, "Let's go to bed." They got up and Lienna got in her queen sized bed.

"Come on, guys." Lienna said, motioning for them to get to get in. Both boys hesitated before getting in at each side. "I'm one lucky girl, having two hot guys to myself." Lienna said out loud. Lienna wrapped an arm on their shoulders, drawing them in closer. Both guys wrapped an arm around her waist, sighing as they fell asleep.


End file.
